Field
Apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate generally to a display panel and a display apparatus, and for example, to a display panel and a display apparatus, in which a wire grid polarizer is used for a touch screen.
Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel transmits light emitted from a light source such as a backlight unit so that a user can view an image. The light emitted from the light source is considerably lost while passing through optical elements of the backlight unit, and a polarizer of the display panel also absorbs quite a bit of the light traveling toward the panel, thereby resulting in a heavy optical loss. Accordingly, a display structure having the heavy optical loss has to be improved in an optical efficiency to increase brightness.
If a wire grid polarizer is used instead of a film type polarizer for the display panel, only transmitted and reflected light without diffracted waves are provided since a period of a wire grid is shorter than half a wavelength of light, and thus the wire grid polarizer has a greater optical efficiency than the film type polarizer. However, the wire grid polarizer manufactured at a time is limited to a certain size, and it is therefore difficult to form a large-sized wire grid polarizer.
If a touch screen panel for sensing a user's touch input is provided separately from the polarizer in the display panel, problems arise in that manufacturing costs increase, a structure becomes complicated, and the touch screen panel, which is expensive, has to be replaced when it has a defect.